


A Sweet Treat for The Night

by softwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incubus Kyungsoo, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/pseuds/softwolves
Summary: Vampire Jongin needs someone to take the tension in his body away. He doesn't expect to be the first ever client to Kyungsoo, an awkward incubus.





	A Sweet Treat for The Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** kaisoo  
>  **Genre:** au, fantasy, fluff, smut  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **A/N:** Wrote this just to get it out of my system...but still, happy reading!

Jongin is tense tonight.

  
He loosens the tie around his neck as soon as he makes sure the door to his multimillion-dollar condominium shuts closed. The piece of cloth suddenly feels like choking him. He then hurries into the kitchen and carelessly tosses his briefcase onto the kitchen aisle. Opening the fridge, he pours himself a glass of high-quality blood and downs them in a matter of second.

  
Jongin sighs. He thought a glass of that crimson red liquid was all he needed to make the knot he is feeling all over his body to go away, but he was wrong. He has calmed down a little, of course. But he can still feel something is not right.

  
Work today was fine so he can't put the blame on that. However, upon looking absentmindedly at his empty glass, something clicks in his mind. He reaches for his mobile phone and slowly walks towards the balcony. The night breeze welcomes him. He is a creature of the night, anyway.

  
The ceo spends a few second hovering his finger over a saved number before he taps on the call button. He takes a deep breath, waiting.

  
"Good evening, Mr. Kim! House of Sugarcubes here. How may I help you?" A cheery voice answers him.

  
Jongin is taken aback. He is about to ask how did they know his name before realizing that he did register for this months ago despite never using its services since then.

  
"Good evening. I...uhh, I would like to inquire if I could maybe have someone to come over tonight?" Jongin runs a hand through his hair. Somehow the tension in his body seems to double. He uses his left hand to undo the first few buttons of his shirt and the ones on the cuffs.

  
"Of course, Mr. Kim! Let me look at your details and preferences first before we proceed."

  
The call goes on for a couple of minute before everything is finalized. Jongin lets out a sigh of relief. He silently thanks the company for their 24 hours of service. Maybe it's much needed, given how the world works nowadays. Humans and supernatural beings like him all have different circumstances after all.

  
The vampire just hopes he is doing the right thing. His skin is tingling.

  
-

  
Exactly when the clock strikes twelve at midnight, the doorbell rings. Jongin, already fresh from showering but still tensed all over scrambles to open the door, though he composes himself quickly.

  
What greets him is not what he expected though.

  
The incubus in front of him looks nervous, unsure, _awkward_. Jongin would be lying if he didn't fantasize before that the sex demon he would be getting tonight would be someone who dresses provocatively, or acts in a confident and seducing manner. He imagined them to go straight into fucking. Instead, the creature he got is clad in a mint knitted sweater and a pair of beige chino. He also has a medium-sized backpack with him. Not to mention, he is small built.

  
"Hello. Is this Mr. Kim Jongin?" The incubus asks.

  
Jongin clears his throat. "Yes."

  
The demon smiles. "I'm Do Kyungsoo sent from the House of Sugarcubes to serve you tonight." He introduces himself and bows his head.

  
Jongin doesn't miss the sight of the other's cheeks turning red. He is very amused, to say. All of the vampire's doubts and hesitancy vanish. Jongin is impatient, yes. But the other creature is rather interesting and Jongin is excited.

  
Opening his door wider, Jongin ushers the male to come inside. He smiles seeing Kyungsoo arranging his sneakers neatly on the floor. So polite for a sex demon about to have sex with a stranger.

  
"Mr. Kim? Umm, how do you want us to do this..?" Kyungsoo asks expectantly, lifting his thick eyebrows.

  
Jongin walks ahead to lead the other male. "Let's go into my room".

  
-

  
As soon as Kyungsoo puts down his backpack leaning against the bed frame, Jongin circles his hand around Kyungsoo's right wrist and looks at him in the eyes. Kyungsoo timidly looks back and Jongin doesn't waste his time to plant his lips on the other's. Once he gets the entrance into Kyungsoo's mouth, Jongin savors it wholeheartedly. He licks the roof of the other male's mouth, earning him a moan.

  
_Good heaven_ , Jongin thinks. He asked for an incubus to let him fuck all the tension away but now, Jongin doesn't know if it's a good idea because the lust is clouding his mind, about to break his sanity and leave him jittery.

  
Not breaking the kiss, the vampire slips his hands into the hems of Kyungsoo's sweater to rub his palms over the smooth skin there. Slowly, his hands creep lower, groping the incubus's ass. Kyungsoo mewls until he has to break the kiss. Jongin loses it when he sees Kyungsoo's spit-slicked lips and pushes the both of them onto the king-sized bed and bucks his clothed dick onto Kyungsoo's front.

  
"Fuck–" Jongin curses. He humps erratically while Kyungsoo is trying to get rid of their clothes. At last, Kyungsoo finally manages to take Jongin's pants off after much difficulties. As he tries to take off his own sweater, Jongin pulls the smaller man's pants off him along with his underwear and Kyungsoo yelps when Jongin just pushes his sweater to bunch on his chest and then immediately latches his tongue on one of his nipples. Kyungsoo can do nothing but moan and encourage Jongin to do more by tangling his fingers through Jongin's hair. Jongin hums and licks the other nipple while playing with the other using his fingers.

  
"Mr...Mr. Kim..." Kyungsoo calls him when his nipples feel too sensitive already. With that, Jongin gives one last bite to the hard nub and trails his kisses to the demon's collarbones. "Call me Jongin, please." He pleads.

  
Kyungsoo swallows hardly. "J...Jongin.. I brought lube." He tells with shaky breathes.

  
"Okay," Jongin reluctantly gets up to let Kyungsoo fetch the lube from his backpack. However, seeing Kyungsoo bending over while rummaging his backpack, Jongin can't help but to grope the incubus's ass again from behind.

  
The lube almost fell from his hold when Kyungsoo feels Jongin's big palms on his ass again. He is about to turn around but Jongin runs a dry finger through his ass cleft that he ends up whining Jongin's name. "Jongin~" Kyungsoo pouts.

  
Jongin chuckles. "Sorry, I'm impatient."

  
Taking the lube from Kyungsoo, Jongin then opens the cap and squeezes out a hefty amount of the content.

  
"You don't have to prep me though. I did it myself before coming here." Kyungsoo has the audacity to blush. "Though the lube there might have dried already."

  
"Oh? And I thought I was the impatient one." Jongin teases. Without warning, Jongin shoves two of his fingers inside Kyungsoo's hole, resulting in Kyungsoo letting out soft whimpers. Looking dead into Kyungsoo's eyes, Jongin purposely crooks and twists his long fingers. "Next time we do this, I don't want you to prep yourself first. Let me do the work. Or, if you still want to do it yourself, I want to watch it. You hear me?"

  
Kyungsoo wants to ask something at the mention of 'next time' but instead a moan comes out from his mouth when Jongin jabs his fingers so close to his prostate.

  
"Do. You. Hear. Me. Kyungsoo?" Jongin repeats as he stares at the way the demon's face contorts in pleasure.

  
Kyungsoo almost sobs. "Ye–ahh... yes, Jongin."

  
The taller male retracts his fingers and Kyungsoo clenches on nothing. Jongin helps Kyungsoo to take off his sweater, finally, and the smaller male uncaps the lube again, pours some onto his fingers and spread the substance all over Jongin's dick.

  
Jongin, however is quick to notice how Kyungsoo is trembling. The other male is concentrating on pumping the vampire's dick but he is too concentrated that the fact that he is actually scared is showing and he triesto hide it by not looking at Jongin.

  
"First time?" Jongin casually asks and he gets the pleasure to watch the blush on Kyungsoo's cheeks spreading to his neck and chest.

  
Kyungsoo bites his lips. "You're my first client, yes. Virgin, no."

  
Something swells in his chest hearing Kyungsoo's answer. "I'll make this memorable for you." Jongin whispers in the incubus's ears. He positions himself in-between Kyungsoo's plush thighs. Spreading the demon's left leg further, the vampire eases his dick into the welcoming heat. They moan in unison.

  
While he waits for Kyungsoo to adjust to the intrusion, Jongin slides his hands over the other's thighs and hipbones. In all honesty, Kyungsoo's skin feels too good against his. He moves to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips when the demon asks him to.

  
Kyungsoo internally curses. He should've asked Jongin to properly prep him again. They should've gone with three– _hell_ , four fingers because the vampire is big. The stretch burn is too much. Jongin hasn't even moved but Kyungsoo's whole body is already feverish. He takes a deep breath. He's an incubus. He _lives_ for sex. But it's his first time doing it for money. Thus, he wants to be good for his first ever client. "I...I want– I just want to be good for you." He croaks out.

  
"Oh, Kyungsoo–" the taller male gives a shallow thrust, and upon seeing no resistance from Kyungsoo, he starts to thrust harder, to properly fuck the smaller.. "You are doing good. So good for me–" he pulls out his dick until just the red tip left inside, and harshly plunges back into Kyungsoo's hole. The incubus screams and Jongin moans into his ear. "So good."

  
Stopping his thrusts, Jongin then gently flips Kyungsoo so that the demon is lying on his stomach, ass jutting out. When Jongin guides his dick into the wet entrance again, Kyungsoo unintentionally spreads his legs further. The vampire's dick feels amazing inside him and he just wants more.

  
Although Jongin is the one who changed their position before, the man is getting frustrated because he can't see Kyungsoo's face well, so he flips him over again and immediately ravishes the incubus's lips with his open mouth kisses. It's messy and wet but neither of them cares. But perhaps Jongin is too rough; Kyungsoo hisses when blood starts to come out from a particular spot on his lips where Jongin has bitten it too hard.

  
Jongin should be saying sorry. But he is a blood-sucking creature and the sight of the thick crimson liquid triggers him. He laps at the blood and moans. It's been so long since he last drank fresh from another beings and Kyungsoo's tastes divine. Jongin's sense is suddenly heightens. His fangs that he only lets out once in a while start to elongate until it's fully formed. Done licking off Kyungsoo's lips, the vampire sniffs at Kyungsoo's neck, searching for something. A particular spot above the collarbone smells painfully sweet and Jongin begins to lick there and–

  
"–Jongin. Jongin, no." The incubus's voice stops him from planting his fangs there and feed from him. Jongin stares dead into Kyungsoo's eyes. The taller male looks mad. Kyungsoo shivers.

  
The demon carefully puts a hand on Jongin's chest and pushes him a bit further from his neck. "You can't. It's the company's policy." He states apologetically.

  
Still feeling a bit offended, though it's his fault for not reading the agreement, Jongin pushes the demon's legs further apart and rams into the tight hole. He'll satisfy his thirst by fucking the incubus open instead.

  
Kyungsoo sobs. Jongin sets a brutal pace and the smaller man is so close to his much needed release. He slides a hand to tend to his own dick but Jongin puts a firm grip on his hand to stop him.

  
"Come from my cock only, Kyungsoo." The vampire orders.

  
The demon whimpers and opts to hold the headboard behind him instead. His body moves to the intensity of Jongin's thrusts. His hips burn from where Jongin holds him and push-pulls Kyungsoo's ass to take more of his cock. When Jongin's blunt tip jabs at his prostate, Kyungsoo lets out a string of breathy moans and– " _Good heaven_ , Jongin. Yes. _Yes_!"

  
The smaller man releases his hold from the headboard and puts his hands on Jongin's shoulders. He then positions himself on the vampire's lap. A moan rips out of his throat as he begins to fuck himself on Jongin's hard-rock dick.

  
Jongin puts his palms on Kyungsoo's ass cheeks, feeling the tender parts of Kyungsoo's body. "Fuck!" He curses and pulls apart those cheeks before helping Kyungsoo to bounce on him. A few seconds later, Jongin stares at Kyungsoo in awe as the incubus's eyes start to change to a whole pitch black. Kyungsoo must've been feeding off Jongin's energy.

  
Their erratic pace comes to an end when Kyungsoo finally cums with a scream of Jongin's name and the vampire follows shortly after.

  
Both of them slump onto the bed, boneless and kiss each other with much fervor.

  
-

  
Now that the lust has dissipated and their minds in a much more clear state, Kyungsoo is back to being a nervous mess. He snuggles further into the blanket. He should've left earlier but Jongin called Sugarcubes and requested for Kyungsoo to stay until tomorrow morning with a promise to pay double the amount he originally had to pay for the service.

  
The vampire, being a good observant, is quick to stop Kyungsoo from fiddling his fingers and gives him a peck on his cheek. "You did great. I'm so glad they sent you to me." He assures.

  
"Thank you." Kyungsoo stops himself from smiling too wide. His eyes are back to normal. And so does Jongin's fangs.

  
"In fact, I might book you again tomorrow night. I can do that, right?" He asks while playing with Kyungsoo's fingers. Jongin likes the color contrast between their skin.

  
The incubus's eyes turn bigger than Jongin thought is possible. Kyungsoo bites his lower lip again. "I'm not sure... it's actually the company's decision to sent who to whom. But you can try." He pauses and looks thoughtful for a second. "Oh, but I don't work tomorrow. I have a class in the afternoon."

  
The answer makes Jongin taken aback. _Class_? Damn he forgot he doesn't know Kyungsoo's age although it's for sure the incubus is legal of age already to be able to work especially in this sex industry.

  
Sensing Jongin's internal debate, Kyungsoo chuckles. "I'm twenty-five already. I'm taking my master's degree now." He informs.

  
And Jongin is taken aback for the second time."Could've sworn you look like you're twenty or even younger."

  
"I get that a lot." Kyungsoo smiles shyly, albeit with a hint of proudness.

  
"Cocky now, aren't you?" Jongin teases, and then sighs. "I'm thirty-one now."

  
The demon raises his eyebrows at Jongin's face of discontentment. "Thirty-one is not old, Jongin." He gets a bit brave and snuggles closer to Jongin's bare chest. "Besides, I don't know what's your job is, but you look very successful. I envy you." He pouts. "I'm not even sure I could be as successful as you when I reach forty."

  
Jongin hums. "This is my dad's empire. I just...follow the flow." Jongin sounds bitter but he's not. "I love working though. That's why I didn't know why I was so tense especially tonight but I guess I just needed someone." He smiles at Kyungsoo. "Why are you working for Sugarcubes though? And how am I your first client? Just curious."

  
Kyungsoo traces random patterns on Jongin's chest. "Money, obviously. And I just got employed by them last week. I used to work at this diner downtown but the pay's not enough. And I always ended up being too tired for school. So I thought, why not? I am an incubus who breathes sex. I get energy from sex. So yeah, I think working for Sugarcubes is the right thing to do. The work hour is flexible. The pay's really good too." Getting no response from Jongin, Kyungsoo feels guilty. "Sorry, am I talking too much?"

  
Jongin shakes his head. "No. And you are so cute when you talk. I like it." The taller man bops his nose.

  
Their conversation goes on until both of them slowly fall into slumber with Jongin's body definitely sated and relaxed.

  
The vampire however wakes up the next morning with an idea forming in head.

 

 

 

  
-

  
-

  
-

  
-

  
-

 

 

 

  
It's -10 degrees celcius and the snow is piling outside. Jongin patiently waits inside his car for a certain someone to emerge from the crowd of students walking hurriedly out from the school building. A few minutes later, he spots a familiar face approaching his car.

  
Kyungsoo shivers as he closes the door. But the cold doesn't bother him enough to stop him from giving a smile to Jongin beside him. He leans in.

  
Jongin kisses him once, twice on the lips and another one on his freezing red nose. "Hey, baby." Jongin coos. "Done for class today?"

  
"Hi, hyung." The smaller giggles when Jongin keeps smooching his face. "Yes, finally," he sighs.

  
Jongin looks at his boyfriend, feeling content. "Ready to go home?"

  
Kyungsoo nods and hums while he adjusts the muffler around his neck. From beside him, Jongin catches the sight of a few tiny red spots on Kyungsoo's neck, and they're obviously marks from being bitten by two sharp fangs.

  
Jongin hides his smirk and drives the car away.

**Author's Note:**

> What have i done... Anyway, thank you for reading till the end! Please let me know what you think?  
> Also, say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheesyume_) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/cheesyume_)


End file.
